Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Assault
| levelrange = 50-60| instance = Group| zdiff = | aquest = Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part III| rquest = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days }} Background Dukarem has utterly lost it and believes that his son, Dukaris, is out to kill him and usurp his place as Caliph of the Blades. You must fight your way to Dukarem before Dukaris falls victim to this elaborate trap laid by his paranoid father. Notes *Make sure to loot Dukarem's piece of a broken medallion off the corpse of Dukarem, as it is required for the quest . *One person in the group must have completed in order to be able to zone the entire group in. Negative faction with The Court of the Blades does not prohibit entrance for other group members, and once you have gained access by completing the court timeline, you can enter with any amount of negative or positive court faction. Walkthrough Two things must be done - protect Dukaris and kill Dukarem. If Dukaris dies before Dukarem is killed then you must wait to reset the instance. Speed is of the essence! First Floor Dukarem and Dukaris are NPCs fighting above you and can be ignored for now. They soon turn into mobs, however, so get to the second floor as quickly as possible. #Destroy one of the barricades in front of you. #Kill the guard captain and his group to open the doors to the stairs. #*'Warning:' There is a bug that may occur where the doors will not open. If this happens then you must wait until you can reset the instance and try again. #Go up to the second floor (the stairs have barrels rolling down them that deal 30%+ of your health so do not linger on them!) Second Floor Dukarem has retreated to the third floor balcony; Dukaris is still on the second floor but has retreated to the far end (above the zone-in). Both are now mobs, although Dukarem cannot be attacked. Dukaris #From whichever stair you came up, exit and turn to face the zone-in end. #Blow up the barricade. #Get to Dukaris and protect him - if he dies before Dukarem is attackable, you 'lose' and will have to restart the zone. #*Waves of three guards each spawn from side rooms and attack Dukaris; this continues until Dukarem is dead. Dukarem #On either side of Dukarem's balcony is a climbable trellis. Pick one and climb up. #Get off the trellis and activate the safety switch - this opens the door on the opposite side. #Go back to the second floor, climb the other trellis and go through the now open door. #Kill Dukarem, Caliph of the Blades. #*If mentored down, you can simply approach Dukarem and kill him. #*If not mentored down, do the following: #*#Find the barrel and move it behind/into Dukarem. You have to right-click the barrel and select move. If you left click the barrel it will light the fuse. #*#Position the barrel behind Dukarem and light the fuse. Dukarem will be knocked off his balcony onto the second floor allowing the group members who are defending Dukaris to help damage him.